chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Selfburner
Hey Thanks for adding the basic idea for the Season Pages! And for making Season One! I'm sorry about all of the red links I am causing, but I am trying to make this a better wiki! - *Well thank you very much! Keep up the good edits! - Admin rights Hi Thokul, this wiki hasn't had active admins for a while; so I promoted Iheartchuck and suggested he make you co-admin. Please let him know what you think at User_talk:Iheartchuck. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 00:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) * I think I would like to have a co-admin! Iheartchuck 00:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) * Thank you Thokul! Congratulations to you too! Iheartchuck 21:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) * No. Not yet. Have you?? Iheartchuck 01:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *Oh! Okay I understand now. But no I didn't and you don't need to either. The day that Catherine gave us these messages she added our names to it. Iheartchuck 02:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) * Oh. Well I thought that she had added you but maybe not. You might want to contact her and get it changed. Iheartchuck 15:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *My name is Peter. It is very nice to meet you! (Cyberly) And are you serious? My mondays are ruined now. No Chuck nor Heroes. Well I can't wait for Chuck! Iheartchuck 21:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *yeah afraid so, seems like most of the good shows from the US are taking long breaks :( - Thokul *That sucks. What time zone in the US do you live in? If you don't feel comfortable answering that, I'm perfectly okay with that! :) Iheartchuck 22:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *I'm from the UK so GMT, how about you? - Thokul *I live in Pennsylvania! So have you ever been to the states? I've always wanted to go to Europe. Iheartchuck 22:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Nope never been to the states. - Thokul *Thats cool. So how long have you been a fan of Chuck? Iheartchuck 23:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *I first watched it during the first series but can't really remember when, you? - Thokul *I started from the begining and have noly missed maybe one episode. Well actually I don't think I've missed any! Iheartchuck 01:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Latest Episode Template I don't know if you noticed, but on the main page I made a "Latest Chuck Episode" template. Eventually I will make one for the graphic novels and webisodes, however for right now I don't have time. The way that it will work is that you just need to tdit Template:Currentep AFTER the episode airs and on the episode page, right after the summary section, put and then at the end of the page, after EVERYTHING, put . I just wanted to let you know. Thanks! What do you think of the new main page? - *Hey sorry it took me a while to reply to your message. Yeah I've noted the latest Chuck Episode" template section and I think it looks really good :). When you say your going to have a whole section of latest episodes, graphic novels, webissodes etc do you mean it look a bit like the homepage of the Tardis Wikia's "Recent Adventures" section? - **You didn't take a long time! I was in college so I didn't care when you responded! haha! And to answer your question, yes and no. I'm kind of going for the homepage of Heroes Wiki. But I don't know. - *** It looks really good - - ****Haha! Thanks! - Links If they talk in an episode, webisode, or graphic novel, they need a page. If they are credited in the credits at the end of the episode, even if they didn't speak, they need a page. - *If they have a redirect link to a section on a different page, it makes no sense for them to not have their own page. Because that page is already booked up the page. - * It would make a difference as instead of 10 small stub pages there would be one page with all the information on. - Image Rights Just a quick question - what are the copyright/general rules when it comes to screen shots taken from the show? Is it a kind of "anything goes" so long as you upload it under Fair Use? Cheers :) - *Thanks for replying so swiftly. I will eventually get around to uploading images for the Ring Communicator and Listening Devices articles, because I figure they need something like that. - A Request The pages "Category:GLG-20" and "Category:EM-50" are incorrectly named (they should not be category pages) and properly written articles on both of these have been written under the names GLG-20 Listening Device and EM-50 Listening Device. Would it be possible for you to delete the two Category pages, as "EM-50" and "GLG-20" when searched should redirect to the correctly named pages, not the incorrect pages as is currently so. - Cheers Cheers for fixing that link error dude.I was just wondering if you could check the Buy More discussion page? I have suggested merging the Home Theater Room article with it - I mean the HTR article can be expanded, but I doubt enough so that it really warrants its own article. What do you think? Thanks, Alex McHugh Just an idea - shouldn't she be in the reoccurring characters section of the season 3 template? - *Yes. I will go add her right now. - Farrokh "Bulsarra" Typo The Farrokh Bulsarra page is incorrectly named - it should be Farrokh Bulsara. It makes it harder to locate his page. Regards, 19:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) * Done, thanks for telling me :::*'UPDATE:' Someone created a new page entitled Farrokh Bulsarra...even though we just renamed the other one to the correct spelling lol. Can you delete it? Cheers 11:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Chuck Wiki Improvements. Actually, Haha yes I was. And I'm stoked for this season. I was trying to write to you earlier, but my internet was down and my phone was not cooperating. I have tried my best to keep this wiki looking as beautiful and clean as possible. However, it seems no matter how I try, it won't suit people and the theme changes every couple of months. For example, what was wrong with the "Characternav" template? Now its something different. And I'm just here to say, that I'm giving up. I'm still going to be around, checking on things and looking it over; but I'm leaving the decisions up to you. If anything major needs to be done, just send me a message and I'll help out as best as I can. But as far as themes and clean-up goes, I'm leaving that up to you. Thank you for your help and cooperation. :) Sincerely, 01:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *I'm not going to say that everything bothers me, because it doesn't. But for the most part, yes. Probably the biggest would be the reguard for Spoilers and the template at the bottom of the character pages. The spoilers (future things to come), are not set in stone. For instance, the name might change. Also, some people don't want to see spoilers. So when you connect the next episode to the last aired episode, you are forcing a spoiler upon someone who might not want to see it. This also applies for future seasons or characters, for instance, see how heroeswiki.com does it. (obviously this version of the page is from last year, because the show was cancelled) But essentially, all that information should not be in the main stream of things. The episode name of the next episode to air, is obviously okay to have. But the pages need to be under "Spoiler: Episode 405: Chuck vs. the Pen Ink" (just as an example haha) but essentially, no one should be able to find a spoiler unless they look under "Spoiler". Just for a moment, look around at heroeswiki.com I've been an active member there for about 2 years and I've tried to base this off of that. But just look at how nice, neat, clean, and organized it is. (Also, another issue I have is random editors. I realize we can't fix that, even wikipedia.org has it, but on hereoseiki.com, in order to edit a page, you have to be a registered user. No User:2.3549483.22084. my personal opinion is that they are just here to spam and mess pages up. But obviously we can't fix that). Sincerely, 21:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Title page Pleas put that there will be no more Chuck episodes until next year, Thanks correction of meadow branch Hello Thokul, I just thought you should be aware that it's not called "Meadow's Branch" but actually called "Meadow Branch". My slight error on episode 4.17 I titled that episode as "Chuck Versus the Bank of Evil", even though plenty of sources have said it was "Chuck Versus the First Bank of Evil" instead. The link to it would be here; . Would it be a good idea to make a new page or just rename the title? I apologize in advance. - 14:05, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. ;) Thanks for the welcome message even though it was probably automated. Thanks anyway. :P [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 03:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) List of episodes Hey - first off GREAT work with this wiki. :) I just started watching the show and I want to try and use this wiki but I want to avoid some spoilers, so I won't be here much 'til I'm caught up. My only question at the moment is: do you have a list of episodes? I looked for one, but I'm assuming it doesn't exist. The Portals are great, but if you're trying to figure out a specific episode in the entire series, there isn't an article yet. Thoughts? --Ohmyn0 (talk) 02:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Edits to main page Hey dude, Check the main page talk page for a list of some edits I have conducted on it. Just thought I'd run them by you to check they were ok. Just a bit of neatening up really. Also, I've started renaming pages in Title Case so that they're all uniform. Cheers Tomf60 14:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Another thought - is it worth working on a Code of Conduct page etc? I've noticed a few of the articles have subjective/informal information on them not appropriate for a wiki. Obviously I edit them out when I can, but if displayed prominently on the main page, perhaps we could prevent some of this. What do you think? Tomf60 14:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) * No I have no problem with it, good work - Thokul Merging Pages? Hey dude, sorry to bug you again. Just wondering what your thoughts would be on merging the pages Laptop Intersect and Orion's Laptop, with the intersect a subsection on the laptop page? Just a thought - laptop intersect is a little vague anyway, and it is effectively just the 2.0. Obviously it would require a bit of rewording, but it could be a good opportunity to expand the Orion's laptop page, seeing as it is present in so many episodes of Chuck. What do you think? Tomf60 16:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Italian Chuck Wiki Hi there. This wiki're nice. I have got a Italian Chuck Wiki, you can insert my wiki in your Main Page. Please, This is my wiki. Good bye, Jeorge. (It's borned 20-10-2011!) Jeorge 13:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) (the founder is Vungla, I'm his friend!) Wiki Nav & Category Exhibition Hey there, I'm not certain if you're aware of the new wiki navigation that is in . Also, I think Category Exhibition would be a great fit for your categories. Would you mind if I turned those on? Also, I find the Portal system a little confusing - why not just have a list of all Chuck episodes? I'd love to help make those pages a little more user-friendly if you think its an alright idea. Thanks! --Trevor (Ohmyn0) (talk) 07:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Italian Chuck Wiki Hi! I don't delete my wiki (this) but i continue to modifie it! Thanks, Thokul. Do you help me, please? -- Jeorge 17:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Looking at the page for S3E03 I came across the Premier listing which gives his name as Allejandro (two l), which is completely atypical for Spanish, and inconsistent with practically every other source I can find on the Web. I've amended the entry page listing, but the title seems inaccessible, so far as I can tell, so is there some way you could rectify it, or at least confirm my findings? I know that within this wikia he is cited, for example in the labelling of the photos, as Allejandro, but there appears to be no external corroboration for this. Jiskran 17:54, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hello there. I'm just a user stopping by, but I noticed that you're the only active admin, and you aren't even a Bureaucrat. Why is this? Have you ever considered setting up an adoption request on community central or talking to the wiki staff to get Bureaucrat rights? You seem like you deserve them. At any rate, I might edit here occassionally, but otherwise, good luck running this wiki, it seems pretty good. Thanks ''Savage''[[User talk:SavageOpress1138|'1138']] 15:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) quick questions sorry if i come out of no where to suggest a few things, just thought that these could be useful advice. #should the main navigation header be updated so that its not blank-character, episodes, intersect? it makes the wiki seem a bit unprofesssional in a way. a suggestion would be to fill in that information. episodes should be changed to seasons and be directly linked to the season article. #general article layouts? it seems like people are creating articles that are not objectively written such as the gun articles. it would help so that people would have an idea. #have you considered to turn on the chat and forum features? community messages should also be updated. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) template tip I have noticed that the wiki has a spoiler template but it doesn't have a skip section feature. if you are wonder how to create that let me know. if you need any help, feel free to ask :) Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC)